The Princess and The Heda
by Adez
Summary: Lexa watches the drop ship land and sees the Goddess Clarke come out. Its their story as if they meet from the start. This will be mostly Lexa since the show follows mostly Clarke. Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing here so please go a little easy on me. I am looking for a Beta. So if anyone is interested please message me.**

 **I do not own this just using for fun**

Lexa was smiling a shy smile has she was on top of her horse as he weaved in and out of trees. This one was on her favorite things to do. As Heda Lexa couldn't run away like she sometimes wished. Her hair blowing in the wind as she looked up into the blue sky enjoying the view. Something caught the corner of her eye. She pulled on the rope in her hand to halt her stead. Got off the horse and continued to look at the object falling from the sky. She didn't know what it was. It appeared to be on fire. She knew that she should go back to her people and they could figure out what to do but something was telling her to go now. She pulled herself back on her horse with easy kicking and pulling him into the direction of the fire.

It didn't take long for Lexa to arrive to the crash site. She expected the area to engulfed in flames but there wasn't anything burning. She didn't understand. It was burning from the sky. Lexa had gotten off her horse and tied him to a tree that were a few yards away from box that crashed. She was trying to figure out what she should do.

"This is why I was telling you to get back into your seat." A blonde Goddess exclaimed as she walked out of the drop ship followed by people carrying out a body.

Lexa climbed up a tree. Being part of Trikru had trained her how to be sneaking in the woods. As she finished climbing and found a good spot to keep an eye on the Goddess. Everyone was out of the box.

Clarke was waiting for everyone to get out of the drop ship. She watched as they moved the body of the boy who she didn't know out of the way. Everyone was out. "Well this the ground and we didn't die when we opened the doors. That's a good sign. We need to figure out what we need to do to survive." Clarke started talking making sure everyone could hear here.

"Who made you the boss princess?" Murphy asked with snarl on his face.

"No one did. But someone needs to become one so we can survive." Clarke explained.

"But that doesn't mean it has to be you princess?" Bellamy spoke up as he started to move towards Clarke.

"If you want the job Blake than take it." Clarke snapped back. "Be a leader. Lead them all." Clarke waived her hand at the girls and boys watching them wondering what they needed to do.

Bellamy sighed. "They need us both. I have the brawns not the brains. I need you." He whispered into Clarkes ear. Clarke nodded.

They started to give orders to everyone. Once everyone had a job to do Wells walked over to Clarke.

"We made it Clarke." Wells said trying to get her to talk to him again. Clarke took off in the other direction.

"Yeah but for how long." Clarke said aloud to herself. She needed a moment to think. She started walking away from the drop ship.

Lexa was still up in the trees, jumping from limb to limb quietly following Clarke. There was something abut her that made Lexa follow her. Yes she was beautiful but it was something else. She felt that she needed Clarke for some unknown reason.

Clarke sat against a fallen tree. She put her hands over her faces and started crying. How could her mother do this to her. She had already been arrested in the Ark but now her mother left her to die on the ground. How could she?

Lexa wanted to comfort Clarke. She was almost there when there was a commotion from the camp. Lexa stopped in her tracks. What was she doing, she thought to herself.

Clarke had wiped her tears and headed back to the ship.

Lexa new she should get back to TonDC and gather the leaders to figure out what to do with the princess and her people that fell from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**My wife decided to be my beta. I will post a new chapter every sunday. I thought I would upload a new one for those who liked my story already. Thanks for the positive vibes.**

Lexa pushed her horse as fast as he could go. Arriving at the village she hoped of her horse and handed the rein of the horse over to one of her guards that ran up to her. Many people had bowed and said Heda as she past them. She walked into her tent where her most trusty generals were waiting for her.

"Did you have a nice ride Lexa?" Anya asked Lexa as she sat down on her throne.

"I did until I saw what fell from the sky." Lexa answered in a harsh tone.

"We all did, Heda. What do you think it was?" Indra asked her ignoring the other twos banter.

"It was teenagers that fell from the sky. They came down in a box of some sort." Lexa answered.

Intrigued Anya asked "How do you know?"

"I was close to them when they landed. They are young ones. They appear to have two leaders. One is Princess Clarke and the other they called Blake." Lexa informed her generals with a smile trying to sneak out when she said Clarkes name aloud for the first time.

"Do I need to send scouts to watch over them?" Indra asked ready to help her commander.

Lexa leaned back in her throne and paused. "I don't know. I can't tell if they are dangerous or not." Lexa wanted to go back herself. She didn't want any of her army to see her watching Clarke. She had to go back and watch her. "We will wait and see Indra." She informed her. "Send riders to the leaders of the other villages to inform them of the intruders." Lexa commanded Indra.

Indra left the tent leaving Lexa and Anya inside. Anya walked over to the table in the far corner and she grabbed an apple. She took a bite and turned back to watch Lexa. Lexa was sitting up in her seat with her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Anya asked her.

"Yes I am just trying to figure this out." Lexa said. "This is the first for any commander. I am not sure what to do." Lexa sighed. True, it was the first for any commander but her feelings for Clarke were also getting into the way.

"I can go watch them and not tell anyone." Anya said wanting to help her friend out. She could tell something else was bothering her but she wasn't sure what it was. Lexa nodded and with that Anya left.

At the drop ship Clarke sat down by the fire exhausted after breaking up a few arguments throughout the day. People had fought over everything from where one should sleep to where we should go to the bathroom. She had helped and made everyone happy. Monty came to join Clarke by the fire. He held his hand out for her to take the berries he was offering. She gave him a questioning look.

"They seem to be safe. We have been eating them all day." Monty answered pointing his head to Jasper who had followed him.

"Yes Princess lighten up." Jasper advised has he sat on Clarke's left side while Monty sat on her right.

Clarke took the berries, thanking him as she did. Clarke was staring at the fire her head was running a thousand miles a minute. "I think that we should have some people keep watch tonight." Clarke thought aloud.

Over hearing her Bellamy walked over "Already done. I have a few strong men looking out. You should feel safe." He informed them. "Go sleep Clarke. I will keep everyone safe. I promise."

Clarke stood saying "Thank you. I feel responsible for everyone." She placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"It wasn't your father that put us here, it is his." Bellamy replied nodding in Wells direction.

"I know but this" Clarke said lifting her arm to show the bracelets they all were wearing "was my mothers invention. I need to." Clarke said with the weight of the world on her shoulders. With that Clarke walked off leaving Bellamy standing there.

Anya was up in the trees following Clarkes every move. She now understood why Lexa was so lost with trying to figure out what she needed to do. This girl was everything that Lexa needed and she had only been watching her for a few hours. Anya knew she needed to help Lexa anyway that she needed. If this Clarke could love her Heda then things for the 12 clans would change, hopefully for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am doing two chapters tonight. I was on a roll. I won't use everything of the show just some of the big stuff will be added in.**

Anya spent the next two nights watching over the teenagers. Anya's head was pounding, they were always fighting. The blonde leader seemed to always try to find away to defuse them. The male didn't do much. He was the muscle their operation. It appeared he saw himself as a leader but he wasn't she was. Anya noticed that two males kept trying to get Clarke to talk to them. She didn't seem interested but Anya felt that Lexa should know this.

After arriving back at the TonDC in the dead of night Anya went straight for Lexa's tent. She was exhausted but she knew she had to let Lexa know what she learned. Walking right up to the guards at the opening of Lexa tent.

"Move out of the way," she huffed at the guards in Trigedasleng. They quickly hopped out of the way for her to pass.

Hearing someone enter her tent Lexa awoke from her sleep with a startle and reached for her sword. Upon seeing Anya Lexa settle down and then got up to get some water.

"What can I help you with Anya?" Lexa asked before taking a sip of her water.

"I have some news for you about the Sky people," Anya said sitting down on Lexa's bed.

Anya shared what she learned from her time watching them. She told her about some of the fights that she over heard and how Clarke put a stop to them. She told her of some of the weird things they talked about, she really didn't know if she was telling Lexa about this stuff correctly or not but she felt that she should tell Lexa everything even if it was not important so she could know what Anya did for her. Finally, she told Lexa about Clarke.

"She is a natural leader. She leads them with grace and direction. Bellamy is just the muscles. He tells the orders that Clarke comes up with," Anya said yawning.

"Who is Bellamy?" Lexa asked.

"It is Blake. His name is Bellamy Blake," Anya said falling against Lexa's pillows trying not to fall asleep. "He has a gun though, like" yawn "men." She fell asleep.

Lexa would let her sleep. She did a good job. Lexa now needed go see Clarke herself. Lexa turned to get her things ready when Anya said something.

"Be careful. Clarke has two boys after her attention," Anya warned and turned and fell back asleep.

Now knowing that Anya was faking falling asleep just so she could actually get some rest Lexa backed up her bags.

Lexa told her men to go ahead of her, that she needed to go to another village in Trikru area first but that she would arrive in Polis in the following week. A meeting was set with all leaders of the 12 clans to talked about the Sky people. But first Lexa needed to see Clarke again. She left Anya a note telling her what she was really doing and then she was off to see her Goddess.

Lexa had gotten off her horse a few miles away for the Sky village and was hiding her horse when she heard laughing. She finished doing what she was doing and crept over to the sound. It was some girl and guy kissing.

Then something sharp was pointing in the middle of her back. She raised her hands and turned slowing ready to fight when she saw that it was Lincoln. He quickly withdrew his knife away from her body and dropped to his knee bowing.

"Heda. I am sorry. I did not realize that it was you," he said ashamed of what just happened.

"No worries Lincoln. You did not know." Lexa said placing a hand on his shoulder pulling him up. "What are you doing though? You can tell I am part of your clan."

"I knew you were but" he stopped not sure if he should tell her. She gave him a look. "I did not want you to hurt her." He said looking in the couples' direction.

Following his gaze he looked at the girl. She looked wild. "I promise you I have no intention to." She looked back at him with a smile. She told him about seeing Clarke after the box fell and everything in between. They understood each other.

Her people believe that love at first sight is possible. Many of them have married their love at first sights. Her dad said that when he first saw her mother it was that way for him. She believed that this happened for her with Clarke. She never felt this way before. She felt that love was a weakness but then what she felt for Clarke and she didn't even know Clarke how could it be a weakness.

"I will try my best to keep them safe from the 12 clans but you need to promise me to also keep Clarke safe." Lexa asked almost begging him. He knew why because he felt the same.

Putting his knife over the palm of his hand. "Blood promise?" He asked.

Lexa nodded waiting for him to cut his palm. She took it from him and cut her right palm and they shook hands both saying promise. With that, Lexa was off to find Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding Clarke, Lexa had torn her top and tied the made bandage over her still bleeding cut. Lexa has had many cuts before but not from her own making. She would have never done that but she needed to keep her Goddess safe and she knew that Lincoln could do that. He was a great warrior. Lexa climbed a tree and watched as Clarke worked.

"We should go out and explore more around us," Fin told Clarke.

"That is what the hunting parties are doing. They are making sure everything is ok around us," Clarke said getting a little annoyed with Fin.

"No I mean just me and you and the whole forest," Fin suggested.

"I am good here," Clarke said making a drawing in the dirt.

Fin finally got the message and walked off. Clarke still sat there drawing in the dirt. She missed her notebooks on the Ark. She wished that they had given them stuff so they wouldn't have to die of boredom.

Knowing what Clarke needed, Lexa left Clarke to go back to her hidden stead to find Clarke a book and chalk. Walking back to where Clarke was, Lexa was still bleeding from her hand. She didn't understand why. She never bleed this much. But she was a warrior and warriors can get through a little cut.

When she arrived back to where she hoped Clarke was she was getting a little light headed. She sighed of relief seeing that Clarke was still there. She placed the paper and chalk on top of rock and then she picked up a stick and threw it, making a loud noise. Lexa took off trying to run away fast but didn't make it very far so she hid behind a tree.

"What the?" Clarke yelled scared from hearing a loud bang. She walk in the direction of it to see a rock in a middle of a clearing with a something on it. Getting curious Clarke walked over to it, getting closer she could see that it was a notebook with black chalk on it. She reached for it…

Lexa was watching Clarke with a smile on her face but her smile began to fade. Lexa was getting so light headed. She needed to lay down but before she could help herself lay down she collapsed on the ground.

Turning around Clarke saw this beautiful girl on the ground. Clarke froze. This girl was wearing a long leather jacket with leather pants on. She looked scary yet beautiful at the same time. Finally finding her voice. "Hello, are you okay?"

Lexa looked up seeing Clarke talk to her. Their eyes meet and Lexa felt a spark drive straight into her core. "Yes, I think I am." She told her while trying to stand. She held her still bleeding hand up and Clarke gasped and the black mess that she was shown. Lexa couldn't get her balance.

"No, you are not," Clarke said rushing over to Lexa. "My name is Clarke, let me help you please," Clarke begged her. Clarke didn't know why but she needed to help this girl. She felt an electric shock go through her as her eyes meet the other girls. "What is your name?" Clarke asked reaching for Lexa's arm to help her up.

"Lexa" Lexa said before everything went black…...

 **Cliffhanger I know. Clexa one on one next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was not sure of what to do. This woman was in front of her was passed out on the ground. Clark knelt down to Lexa side and reached out to touch her forehead. Lexa forehead was damp and hot. She was burning up with a fever. She needed to help this girl. Clarke felt a pull towards this grounder, she didn't know why, but she knew that she needed to save her.

Clarke ran back to camp to find someone to help her. "Wells, come and help me please?" Clarke asked running out of breath.

"Clarke, are you ok?" Wells asked concerned with his friend.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Just please come help me?" She told him grabbing his arm pulling him out of camp.

They had reached Lexa. "Clarke?" Wells asked, confused.

"No questions now. Just take her back into the drop ship please." Clarke begged him.

He picked Lexa up and started walking towards the other teens. Once arriving back to the camp everyone stopped doing the tasks they were doing. They watched Wells carry a strange woman that was dressed in black leather clothes. Clarke didn't look at anyone. She was focused on helping Lexa, she was passing everyone, so she could get her to the ship faster. Bellamy stepped in front of them stopping Clarke.

Clarke looked at Bellamy with a dark scary face. "Move." Clarke said in a deep voice that said don't fuck with me.

"No. Who is this?" Bellamy faltered.

"This is not your concern. Let me help her first and then we will discuss." Clarke answered, squeezing the paper Lexa gave her in her hand. "Move out of my way." Clarke said pushing him out of the way. He got the message and let them pass.

Clarke couldn't figure out why Lexa was bleeding so badly from her hand. It wasn't deep. It was a little infected but it should have stopped bleeding. But why was it making her blood black. Clarke wished she had some form of communication with the Ark. This is the first time that she felt that she truly needed her mom.

Murphy and Bellamy were standing outside of the drop ship doors.

"What are you going to do about that?" Murphy asked his leader.

"Nothing. I will let her figure that out." Bellamy said staring at the doors.

"She brought a grounder. Here. It's bad enough that she won't take the bracelets, her mom made, off. She needs to learn to follow you." Murphy said getting pissed.

"She doesn't need to learn to follow. You do." Bellamy replied walking away from Murphy.

Murphy was seething. How dare Bellamy say that to him. He needed to show Bellamy what would happen if he talked to him like that again. He only let Bellamy lead because he had the gun. He needed to find Octavia. That would show him.

Clarke was placing a towel on Lexa's forehead. She needed supplies but after their failed attempt to getting to Mount Weather, with Octavia being attacked by a sea creature and Jasper almost being speared. She couldn't risk anyone else's life to save one. Wells was sitting watching Clarke work.

"This doesn't mean that we are ok but thank you." Clarke said to Wells.

"Don't worry about it. Just give it time." Wells advised Clarke.

Clarke just chuckled as Lexa began to stir. Clarke turned her attention back to her. "Lexa, are you ok?" Clarke asked her stroking her hair. Lexa didn't open her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Lost in thought.

"How do you know her name?" Wells asked.

Clarke was about to answer when they heard a commotion from outside. They both ran outside to see what was going on.

They walked out the doors seeing Bellamy and his gang arguing. A few of the boys had a man tied between them. Murphy was all bloodied up and so were some of the other boys.

"I am going to ask you again. What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy bellowed.

Octavia ran up from the crowd that surrounded them. "They tried to get me to take off my bracelet. He saved me from them. They were trying to cut my arm off." She yelled. She showed her arm that had a gash on it.

Bellamy turned to them pulling out his gun pointing at Murphy. "That was one of my rules. No one touches my sister."

Clarke moved in front of the gun. The grounder man started to struggle more in the wires that had him tied up. His screams were muffled by a cloth that was shoved into his mouth. Clarke glanced at the man. His eyes wide with fear. She looked back at Bellamy. "I know what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have done that but he deserves a trial. Don't let the ground make you a killer." She pleaded with Bellamy.

"It's too late." Bellamy said trying to push Clarke out of his way.

"It is never too late, Bellamy. Please just listen to Clarke. This will change you." Octavia told her brother.

Bellamy lowered the gun. "Fine then tie him up." Bellamy growled. A few other boys grabbed Murphy and pulled him away tying him up in the process.

Clarke turned to the man that was tied up. Octavia was already pulling the cloth out of his mouth. "My name is Octavia. What is your name?" She asked the man slowly.

"Lincoln." He replied.

"Untie him." Octavia told the boys that still held him captive. They looked at Bellamy.

"O, we have two grounders here. We don't know what they want." Bellamy said grabbing Octavia's hand pulling her away from the grounder.

"Untie him now." Clarke growled. The boys got scared of her and released him. "My name is Clarke." She told Lincoln.

"The boys said that you have two grounders here. Who do you have?" Lincoln asked her.

"She said her name was Lexa." Clarke informed him.

Lincoln got very serious. "Show me to her please." He said getting nervous. Why did they have her? Once the wires were all off of him, they made their way to Lexa.


	6. Confessions

Lexa awoke to Clarke saying her name.

"Lexa? Can you hear me?" Clarke asked in a soft voice.

"What happened?" Lexa asked putting her injured hand on her head. Once it hit her head she felt a paste like substance hit her face. She pulled her hand back to look at it.

"Moba Heda. I forgot that nightbloods can't touch nightshade. Heda, please, forgive me" Lincoln begged her, kneeling down

"Lincoln. It is fine. We really don't want people to remember that." Lexa advised placing her non pastey hand on his shoulder. She really didn't know how she got nightshade but he was apologizing so it might have been from him.

Clarke stepped into Lexa's view turning her attention from. "Lincoln said that this paste will help pull the nightshade out of your system. It seems to be working cause you are now awake." Clarke smiled at Lexa.

Lexa smiled back. "How long have I been out?" She asked Clarke.

Clarke sat down at Lexa's side. "Four days." She replied taking Lexa's hand to take the paste off. "Lincoln showed me how to make the medicine and how to take care of you." She applied more to Lexa's hand.

Lexa looked at Lincoln who was sitting next to the girl that he had fallen for. She looked back at Clarke.

In Trigedasleng Lexa said "Lincoln leave us. I need to talk to her alone. Seems that you do to." Lincoln nodded and pulled Octavia with him.

Clarke watched them leave wondering what Lexa said. "What did you tell him?"

"What has he told you?" Lexa asked changing the subject.

"He told me that you are important. He wouldn't tell me much. I asked him but he is a silent man." Clarke told Lexa.

"Good. I can tell you about me." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

Clarke smiled and looked away. She moved off of Lexa's bed to sit across from her in one of the ships seats. "Well first, I want to thank you for these." She picked up the notebook and chalk. I needed these to keep myself sane."

"It was my pleasure, princess." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"How did you hear that nickname?" Clarke groaned at Lexa.

"I might have watched you when you first arrived here. Is that not your name?" Lexa wondered.

"My names Clarke Griffin. What's your name full name?" Clarke asked.

"My name is Lexa com Trikru." Lexa informed Clarke.

"So is Heda in your language a nickname?" Clarke asked.

"Heda means commander. I am the commander of 12 clans." Lexa said with the utmost confidence. "I lead my people to battle. They follow my every word. My word is law."

Clarke was shocked. "How? You are what, 20? How many are there of you?"

"I do not have an actual number of my people but I am 21 seasons old." Lexa answered Clarke. "Please, Clarke do not fear me."

"Surprisingly, I am not. I am impressed though. I try to just lead the 100 and have a tough time but you have people who are older than you and they give you the utmost respect I have ever seen." Clarke awed.

"The only reason they do is because my blood is black. They call us nightbloods. All commanders have had this blood. We are trained at a young age and when the commander before us dies we have a conclave where we battle to the death. I was the last one alive. I became commander." Lexa told Clarke. Clarke wanted to learn more but that could wait.

"So are you being missed right now? Do I need to worry about your clans coming to kills us for you?" Clarke got worried

"No I told my guards that I needed to do something alone." Clarke gave her a questioning look. "I needed to see you."

Clarke blushed. "Why me?"

"Once I saw you get off of this box I was memorized by a Goddess. I am drawn to you and I needed to see you and make sure you were good." Lexa let it all out. She didn't care if that would scare Clarke. She needed her to know.

"I get that. When you fell over I had to help you. I am drawn to you and I don't know why." Clarke gulped. "Why did I just tell you that?" Clarke turned red.

Lexa got up with all the strength that she had. She kneeled in front of Clarke and placed Clarke's hand in hers. "Thank you for saying that. We grounders have a saying. Love at first sight. It is one of the most sacred beliefs that we have."

Clarke began to rub her thumb across the back of Lexa's hand. "We believe that as well. Only some Arkers don't find theirs." Clarke told Lexa.

"I found mine in you Clarke from the Sky." Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, bringing her hand to rub Lexa's face. "I believe you did." Clarke than got up really quickly. "I have never felt this. I am sorry. You need to lay down." Clarke concern for Lexa over shadowed her freaking out. "You need to rest. Please rest Lexa. I need you to get better." Clarke walked Lexa over to the bed.

"I will get better Clarke." Lexa laid down. Clarke kissed her forehead. "For you."

"Good. Now sleep." Clarke told Lexa. Lexa closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


End file.
